The technology described herein relates to data processing systems, and in particular to the processing of data when generating a surface for display on a display.
In data processing systems, an image (frame) that is to be displayed will typically be processed by a number of processing stages before it is finally displayed on a display.
The final image to be displayed is usually stored in a frame buffer in memory, from where it is read by the display controller for the display (e.g. by internal Direct Memory Access (DMA)). The display controller then sends the frame to the display for display (e.g. via a pixel pipeline) (the display may, e.g., be a screen (panel) or printer).
The bandwidth cost of sending pixel data from the display controller to the display can be significant. This is particularly the case where it is desired to display high resolution and/or high frame rate images, e.g. as can be the case for augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) applications.
The Applicants believe that there remains scope for improvements to data processing systems.
Like reference numerals are used for like components throughout the drawings, where appropriate.